Ups and Downs of Life
by Spikaru
Summary: What happened to Kira after the war?What happened if a certain person died in the explosion of the Genisis?
1. Default Chapter

**Hi People! This is my First every fanfic, and I'm still new at this. So please leave comments if you like my story or if I have anything I should fix up on. You guys r the readers and I'm just an author so Read and Review! **

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Gundam Seed or any of the characters in them. The only things I own r the characters that are not in the Gundam Seed Story.

-_**Chapter 1 **-_

_**Pain and Sorrow**_

_**Kira's POV**_

_Journal Entry #25_

_"I never knew loving someone can be so hard. I thought I could be with her after the war. Athrun mourns over Cagalli who got killed in the explosion of the Genesis. She died protecting Athrun who she loved with all her heart. After the explosion I was found out side of the remains of my Gundam. I was saved and brought back to the Eternal where my pink-haired angel was. Instead I found myself in an infirmary with a crying Athrun hugging Lacus. I just thought that it was because of the death of my twin sister. Instead 3 months passed and here I am alone, no sister, no best friend, no gundam and no girlfriend..."_

**_Normal POV_**

A certain brown haired, lavender eyed teenager sitting down underneath a tree in Orb, got up and began walking away till a certain voice talked out. "KIRA HOLD ON" said a warm beautiful voice. "Huh? Oh good morning Lacus" Kira answered to the love of his life. "Kira" asked Lacus with concern showing through that lovely voice. "What is it Lacus" asked Kira getting awfully nervous with the concern showing through Lacus' voice and her gentle looking blue eyes. "God I love her, those eyes, that voice, everything about her is gorgeous." Kira thought. Lacus noticing Kira staring made her blush a deep red. "Ummm Kira it's the one year anniversary, you know the month and day the war ended, and the death of Cagalli." Lacus said just noticing the mention of her name. "Cagalli" Kira said in a soft whispered, but was still heard by Lacus. "Kira I'm sorry for mentioning Cagalli's name." Lacus said with regret in her voice. "Its ok Lacus, Cagalli died but I'm still alive, thanks to her I was able to be here." Kira said as he remembered what happened.

**_-Flash Back-_**

_"CAGALLI GET OUT OF THERE" Kira shouted as he continued fighting Cruset. "Kira I'm sorry but I can't, if I leave then you and the rest of the Archangel, Eternal and Kusanagi crew will die." Cagalli answered in the voice she was able to muster after she decided to kick Athrun out of the Genesis and planning to self-destruct her own Gundam unit. "WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME? You're the only family I have left, I CANT LET YOU KILL YOURSELF LIKE THIS" Kira yelled at his stubborn sister. "I HAVE TO DO THIS KIRA! FOR EVERYONE! MY FATHER DIED SAVING US! I MUST DO THE SAME, even at the cost of my own life." Cagalli answered with courage. "Cagalli..." Kira answered noticing his strong sister was crying. "What about Athrun? He loves you but you're just going to die like this and leave him all alone" Kira answered with tears forming behind his lavender eyes. "Athrun…" Cagalli answered in a whisper, remembering the kiss they shared before they left off for battle. "I have to do this Kira, it's the only way. I never loved Athrun. I was just toying with his mind." Cagalli answered with tears going down her amazing amber eyes. She admits she loves Athrun with every emotion in her heart, she knows he'll be hurt but she has to do this. "CAGALLI YOU'RE LYING, I KNOW YOU ARE" Athrun answered just hearing the last words she just said. At the same time Kira just blew off the Providence's arm. "I'm sorry Athrun, I LOVE YOU, but we can never be, I hope you will be happy Athrun, if not for you do it for me. I don't want to die knowing you'll be sulking after the death of me." She said activating the self destruct for the Strike Rouge. "Cagalli don't leave me please." Athrun answered with tears coming down his eyes. "I'm sorry Athrun" Cagalli answered just before the GENISIS fired and the explosion of the Strike Rouge. "NOOOOO" Athrun screamed out._

_**- End of Flash Back-**_

"She died protecting us Kira; don't take it out all on your own." Lacus said also remembering what had happened. "SHE DIED SAVING ME LACUS! HOW CAN I GET OVER IT! I CAUSED MY SISTER'S DEATH" Kira yelled back holding tears from going down his cheeks. Lacus had enough of this, so she snapped her wrist in front of his cheek. Her hand came in contact with Kira's cheek. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH KIRA, SHE DIED SAVING US NOT JUST YOU" Lacus yelled at him, it hurt her knowing that he blamed himself for everything that happened during the war. "LACUS do you know how hard it is for me, to remember my sister died on this very day, I could of saved her instead I jut let her die, do you know how it feels to see the person I love going out with my best friend? Do you know how hurt I was to find out that the girl I fought so hard for is dating my best friend? Huh? DO YOU" Kira screamed letting all the emotions he had flow out on her. "Kira..." Lacus whispered out, which was heard by Kira. "Don't give me pity Lacus I don't need any pity from you." Kira told her as he broke into a sprint." I'm sorry." she whispered which was not heard by Kira since he ran too far.

**_Kira's POV_**

_"Why did she have to remind me about Cagalli? It was hard enough to lose her and now the girl I love has to remind me. I worked so hard to bury that deep wound, I even tried harder to bury the death of Cagalli then I tried to bury the memory of Flay. I lost so many friends during the war, Fllay, Tolle and especially Sai. Why wont he forgive me for what happened? He blames me for the loss of Fllay; she seduced me and used me for her own sick plans." Kira thought deeply as he was running._

_**Normal POV**_

"AAAHHH." a girl screamed as she fell to the floor. "Oh my god Mirialla are you ok" as a certain blond haired coordinatorran towards her to help her up. "Mirialla" Kira whispered remembering his old friend from Heliopolis. "Huh? Oh Dearka I'm fine." Mirialla answered in her usual happy voice. "Ok that's good. You though, you better run before me..." Dearka pointed towards Kira but never got to complete his sentence as Mirialla saw who it was. "Dearka stop its Kira" Mirialla answered holding down Dearka's hand. "Huh? Oh sorry man I guess I was just a little angry with Mirialla falling down and all." Dearka answered nerveously. Kira saw a chance to tease them when he sees one in front of his face. "So. Mirialla, Dearka I see that you two got together." Kira said as he was just about to tease them. "Dearka, Mirialla, did you two do anything bad yet" Kira said as he wiggled his eyebrows. That last comment was enough to cause the both of them to blush deeply. "K-Kira w-why w-would say t-that" Mirialla stuttered out." Yeah man, w-why would you s-say that" Dearka answered while trying to keep his cool. "HAHAHA." Kira laughed as he broke down laughing his ass off. "Oh nothing just trying to imagine our innocent Mirialla doing something bad." Kira answered while still in laughter. "HEY! What is that suppose to mean" Mirialla shot back. "Nothing, nothing at all." Kira answered while still trying to stop his giggles. "WOULD YOU STOP GIGGLING? YOU'RE MAKING ME NERVOUS" Dearka answered but instead was imagining Mirialla doing something bad. With that comment Kira broke down in laughter again, the thought of Dearka nervous was enough to make even Yzak break down in to laughter. "Oh that's it." both Dearka and Mirialla said in unison which cause the brown haired coordinator to laugh again. "We will give you five seconds to run." Mirialla and Dearka said at the same time. "Huh" Kira answered without laughing. Five...Four...Three...Two. With this Kira broke down into another sprint...ONE..."KIRA YAMATO GET BACK HERE." Mirialla and Dearka yelled as they began the chase after the young coordinator. After a few seconds Mirialla and Dearka decided there was no point in chasing after him, so they stopped and decided to go to the mall to get some ice cream.

**_Kira's POV_**

_"Things sure have changed. Dearka and Mirialla got together. About time they did though. Dearka was all over Mirialla. I guess that Mirialla wasn't ready though after the death of Tolle. Mirialla is still as pretty though. It seems that Dearka has changed as well. We actually talked back on are re-entry back to earth after I was saved."_

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"Umm, Kira" Dearka asked. "Yeah? What's the matter" Kira answered drowsily as he wanted to sleep. "D-do you t-think y-you can tell me things about M-M-Mirialla" Dearka asked stuttering. "What was that" Kira asked teasingly. He knew what Dearka wanted to ask but just wanted to tease him." I said ...doyouthinkyoucantellmethingsaboutMirialla." Dearka said in one breath. "Come again Dearka, I couldn't hear you." Kira answered." I asked. "Can you tell me things about Mirialla" Dearka asked without saying it in one breath or stuttering. "Well why don't you ask her yourself? She's right behind you anyways." Kira answered while pointing to the brown haired girl behind Dearka. "W-What" Dearka answered slowly turning backwards. "Hi Dearka." Mirialla said in an excited voice. "AHHH." Dearka screamed like a little girl by the surprise appearance of Mirialla Haww. "Oh did I scare you Dearka? I'm sorry." Mirialla answered as she embraced Dearka in a hug. "Umm Oh man what am I going to do now." Dearka thought as he saw Kira. Dearka moved his eyes saying to help him. Kira let out a loud sigh as he got up, but instead of going towards them, he then decided to go outside the door. "KIRA IS A DEAD MAN" Dearka thought. He looked down and saw that Mirialla was still hugging him. That hug caused him to blush like a tomato. "Mirialla Haww report back to the bridge. Repeat. Mirialla Haww report back to the bridge." the speaker said. "Sorry Dearka, I have to go. I'll tell you some things about me later ok" Mirialla said and quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Dearka who was stunned by the kiss and the hug just stood there dumb founded for a good few minutes, until it all sunk in._

_**- End of Flash Back-**_

_**Normal POV**_

"Those two sure came a long way." Kira thought "Especially Dearka." Kira spoke out loud. He didn't know it but he ran back to the cemetery where all the soldiers have lost their lives during the war. "I guess I should take a visit to Nicol and Cagalli's graves." Kira grimed at the reminder of Cagalli. Kira soon walked up to the grave of Cagalli's which was next to her mother, father and strangely Nicol. A tear slid down his face remembering how his sister and Nicol died. Suddenly a tissue came in front of him. "You ok buddy" asked a green eyed friend. "Thank you. Oh Athrun it is you. What are you doing here" asked Kira. Athrun turned towards Cagalli and Nicol's gravestone and let out a small sigh. "It's the one year anniversary remember. Of course I would come here and remember them. After all we did take their lives." Athrun answered back but was more like a whisper. "Athrun" Kira asked. "What is it Kira" answered Athrun. "How is your relationship going with Lacus" Kira asked, hoping the relationship was going horribly. "Oh it's going great. I'm planning on showing her this tonight at dinner." Athrun answered taking out a ring. The ring was placed in a heart shaped box. The ring itself was a golden, with a blue sapphire and a blue diamond connected together. The ring reminded Kira of the ring Lacus gave him before he left. The ring which he treasured and was around his neck right now. "Athrun congratulations." Kira forced out. "Thanks Kira. I hope she likes it." Athrun answered putting the ring back into his pocket. "Anyways I got to go Kira. I have to get ready for the dinner." Athrun said as he started walking away. "I'LL CALL YOU AND TELL YOU HOW IT WENT." Athrun yelled as he waved to his friend. "OK." Kira yelled back also waving back.

**_Kira's POV_**

_"I'm doing the right thing. I'm doing the right thing... I'm doing the right thing." Kira told himself over and over again. "Their happy so I should be happy to." Kira told himself, but could not control the tears coming down his cheek. "Why am I lying to myself? I love her but it can never be. Why didn't I fight for her? Now it's too late. I should be happy for them." Kira said as he started walking back to his apartment all alone without any friends to talk to._

_**Athrun's POV**_

_"Wow Kira looks down for some reason,I wonder what happened to him"Athrun wondered."I wonder if it has to do with me or Lacus?...Naaa he's probably just getting depressed remembering what happened on this very day.Who wouldnt,Kira didnt want to join the battle but he got dragged in anyway."Athrun let out with a sigh."Maybe i'll call him out to a pub tonight so I can ask whats going on with him." Athrun said out loud."Kira never liked fighting but still he is the ultimate coordinator, but why does people have to care if us coordinators are on earth.We're the ones that helped put an end to the war, but on the other hand my father did blow up the moon base with the Genisis." Athrun let out with another sigh, remembering what happened to Cagalli as she kicked him out of the GENISIS."  
_

_**- Flash Back -**_

_"ATHRUN GET OUT NOW" Cagalli yelled out."CAGALLI YOU GET OUT,IM STAYING HERE!I HAVE TO END WHAT MY FATHER STARTED." Athrun yelled out towards the princess of Orb."Athrun...why are u staying here?Why do you have to be the one that ends what your father started" Cagalli asked."Its because im a Zala.My father started this,he's the one that made the GENISIS,he's the one that will make living on earth hard due to the explosion of the Moon Base.Im his son Cagalli, I should be the one that ends this hatred towards us coordinators.EVERYONE ELSE IS INNOCENT CAGALLI" Athrun answered back in a softer tone."Why though?How are the people of earth innocent" Cagalli asked."Cagalli what do you mean by that" Athrun answered back."If the people of earth wanted to make humans more "advanced" they are the ones who decided to alter the genes of infants.The children are the innocent, ones not the adults.Due to the cause of the adults greed, the coordinators were born.Why did the baby's have to become coordinators?They didnt have a choice Athrun, Nicol is a good example. He's kind to everyone, he's talented with the piano,BUT WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM ATHRUN? HE GOT INVOLVED WITH THE WAR AND HIS LIFE WAS THE PRICE HE PAID" Cagalli let out reminding Athrun of what happened to Nicol."Nicol..." Athrun whispered remembring what happened to him.With Athrun distracted like this,Cagalli destroyed the Jusitce Gundams Thruster and pushed the Justice gundam outside of the Genisis."CAGALLI,CAGALLI WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Athrun shouted out towards her,suprised at what happened."Athrun,your death may not help bring peace towards the conflict between the Naturals and the Coordinators,but as the princess of Orb.My death may bring an end to the war,so you shall be the one that lives and not I." Cagalli answered with tears coming down."Cagalli,why though,why must you die." Athrun answered back with tears also coming down his cheeks."Athrun this is one thing you will never hear from me again." Cagalli told him, knowing she will never get a chance to tell him ever again."What is it Cagalli" Athrun asked."I...I...love you Athrun,I love you as much as Kira loves Lacus" Cagalli let out."Cagalli...I love you too." Athrun answered back."Athrun I love you thats how come you shall be the one that lives,be happy,if not for you do it for me." Cagalli answered before she turned off her communication._

_**- End of Flash Back - **_

_Normal POV_

Athrun had no clue where he was walking but soon he bumped into a old friend."Im sorry for bumping into you sir." Athrun said out."Athrun" two voices let out.Athrun looked up and ended up find a happy young couple." Dearka,Mirialla!Its nice to see you again." Athrun answered in suprise."Yah.Its been a long time." Dearka answered."I see that you and Milly finally got together." Athrun said." Yah she just couldnt resist me." Dearka let out, which earned a slap from Mirialla."Im sure Dearka, just like that girl back in the PLANTS that couldnt resist your smile." Athrun answered.Instead of Dearka answered it was Mirialla. " What did you say" Mirialla asked."Oh Dearka didnt tell you? Back when we were training in the acedamy, Dearka was a ladys man.He had so many women around him, he forgot he had to get something for his mother." Athrun answered." Is that so" Mirialla answered, eyeing Dearka."Well its nice to see you again Athrun, im going now,if you want to talk with us heres my number." Mirialla wrote it down for Athrun before leaving a nervous Dearka. " Did I say something wrong" Athrun asked.That earned him a punch from Dearka."YES" Dearka punched him again and ran after Mirialla."Owww." Athrun whined continuing on his way.

_Dearka's POV_

_"Oh man im in trouble,why did Athrun have to say things from the past" Dearka thought to himself. He soon caught up with a fuming Mirialla." MILLY WAIT" Dearka yelled. Mirialla stoped and waited for him to come."Im sorry for making the player run to me, im sure your busy with the other girls so i'll just leave you alone." Mirialla answered walking away."Listen Mir that happened in the past ok?Im all yours from now on.Your just to sexy for me to leave." Dearka answered smirking." I know that will work." Dearka thought so himself.He sooned found out what the results were.The results were...Mirialla got even more angry." I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT.IS THAT!IS THAT YOUR USUAL LINE TO STOP GIRLS FROM DUMPING YOU" Mirialla yelled at him. " No,no,no thats from the heart." Dearka lied hoping that would do it.Instead he earned a very hard slap from Mirialla. _

_Normal POV_

The people on the street saw this and glared at Dearka wondering what he did to make such a pretty girl angry.Mirialla then stomped off walking towards their apartment. " I guess im sleeping on the counch tonight." Dearka let out with a sigh as he walked back home.

**Author:Well Thats it for this Chapter.What you guys think of it?I'll probably post ASAP since i have a weekend.But i might not since i have so much to do next week.**


	2. The Accident

**Hey people I'm back with a brand new chapter. Thanks to ShinigamiZero16 for pointing out my mistake, but since this is my story I'm making it so that even the Strike Rouge has a nuclear drive, but thanks for pointing that out. Also thanks to Miyama for being my first Reviewer.2 Reviews for one chapter not bad I would say. Anyways here comes the second Chapter**

_Disclamer:_ I don't own any of the Gundam Seed: Gundams, Ship names, Characters

**- Chapter 2 -**

**The Accident**

**-**Normal POV-

...Ring...Ring...Ring. Kira was soundly asleep on his bed with his pillows soaked with his own tears. He wanted to leave the phone there not picking it up, he had hoped that the caller would just stop calling. Those hopes were given up when the caller still called." H-Hello?" Kira answered. "Who would call so late?" Kira asked himself. "Kira are you still asleep?" Athrun asked. "Huh oh yeah who is this again?" Kira asked Athrun not knowing it was him. Athrun sweat dropped but still answered that question. "Kira is Athrun. I just wanted to call you and tell you that Lacus accepted the ring!" Athrun exclaimed happily. "Oh..." Kira answered sadily. "So when is the wedding and the party?" Kira asked. "Lacus and I will still have to plan that out we'll call you later about it alright. I got to go so yeah, see you man." Athrun said. "Yah see you." Kira answered back. Just like that, the phone was thrown at the wall out of pure anger by Kira. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TAKE LACUS AWAY FROM ME? WHY? WHY? WHY?" Kira yelled at nothing. Kira went on like that for the next 15 minutes and cried himself to sleep.

3 days later just as Kira was about to leave for some food the phone rang again. "Hello Kira Yamato speaking." Kira said into the phone, hoping it was a wrong number so he can go out and get some food and to get a gift for Lacus and Athrun. "Oh this isn't Pizza World-a-rama?" some kid called. "No, you got the wrong phone number." Kira answered. "Oh sorry about that." the kid answered and the phone went dead. "Dang I forgot I have to go get a new phone for my room." Kira slapped his forehead remembering what he did to his phone. With that thought out he went back to the door and down to his car.

Kira went to a new restaurant called Grand Le Palit. "This doesn't look that grand to me." Kira said to himself. In truth it wasn't Grand at all. It was a tiny restaurant that looks like a garbage heap instead of a restaurant. "I think I'll go somewhere else now." Kira was just about to walk away when a voice called out to him. "Kira, Hold on!" the voice yelled out. "Huh? Oh hey, Mirialla. What's the matter?" Kira asked her. "H-h-old o-o-n." Mirialla managed to say that while gasping for air. "Mir take long deep breathes ok? Long and deep." Kira told her. "Thanks Kira. Anyways Lacus told me to tell you that the engagement party is this Sunday. It's on Ting Street and the Pub is called Aarontes Pub." "Oh!" Kira answered back surprised. "Why, is there something the matter Kira?" Mirialla asked hoping he would say yes." Well no actually I think I'm busy on that day." Kira lied. "Oh." Mirialla said sadly. "Anyways, is that all Mir?" Kira asked. "Yeah that's about it." Mirialla answered back pondering of ways to torture Dearka (SO out of Character)."Ok well I'm going to go now so see you then." Kira said leaving. "Yah bye." Mirialla answered. After that Kira spent most of his days staying inside his house pondering what he should get the love of his life and his best friend. Finally the thought came to him but then he was disturbed by another phone call. "Hello Kira Yamato speaking." Kira said trying to wonder who it was. "Kira this is Murrue." Murrue told the young coordinator. "Oh! Murrue how have you been." Kira asked his former-captain. "I'm fine I just called to tell you we have found something and that you might be interested." Murrue said. "What might this be captain?" Kira asked getting anxious. "Well I guess you have to go to Lacus and Athrun's engagement party." Murrue answered. "Oh alright then I'm planning to go anyways." Kira answered. "Ok that's all I called for I'll tell you later at the party then till then Kira." and with that the phone went dead. "I wonder what that can be." Sunday came and Kira was walking down the streets of Japan holding two teddy bears. One was pink and had the word "For Ever" on it while the other one was blue and had the word "Love" on it. Kira was minding his own business till he saw the couple and that made him go back into pain. "Athrun isn't that Kira over there?" Lacus asked. "Hey what do you know, it is him." Athrun answered back. "KIRA! KIRA OVER HERE!" Athrun yelled out. Kira knew it was Athrun calling him but he just couldn't look at them, not right now. So he only did one thing he knew, he ran. He ran away from best friend and the one he loved. Kira sprinted past the traffic of people and ran to his car. He unlocked his car and started driving away like a madman. He was at the highway speeding past every single car what he didn't know was that Athrun and Lacus were driving right behind him. "Athrun I'm getting worried about Kira. What would we do if he did something he would regret later?" Lacus asked. After she said that the unexpected happened. Kira's car lost control on the pavement and spun into the other cars. His car did a bunch of 360 degree turns and flipped over 10 times landing inside a ditch. Everyone on looked and driver stopped right there. "OH MY GOD KIRA!" both Lacus and Athrun exclaimed. "Lacus stay here." Athrun told his fiancée. "No Athrun I'm going out there too!" Lacus told him getting more and more worried. "Alright then." Athrun answered. By the time they got to Kira's car. A bunch of drivers were by Kira's Toyota Matrix (Don't own it) which was a bunch of scrap by now. The drivers managed to find Kira but couldn't get him out. After a few minutes the ambulance, cops and the fire department had arrived. Another few minutes the fire department managed to get Kira out of his car. What Athrun and Lacus saw made them want to have reverse peristalsis. Kira the friend which they cared for the most was more battered then when Lacus saw him back on the PLANTS. Kira was heavily injured. He had a giant gash on his head which was pouring out blood. His hands and arms were twisted probably from all the turning. Kira was unconscious now and that was all Athrun and Lacus managed to see before the ambulance managed to get him into the car. "WAIT!" Lacus yelled. "Little Lady what are you. HOLY SHIT ITS LACUS CLYNE!" the paramedic said." What would you like Miss Clyne?" the other paramedic asked. "This man is my friend I would like to go with him to the hospital." Lacus answered pointing to the battered Kira. "Alright." both paramedics said. "Thank you. ATHRUN I'M GOING TO GO WITH KIRA FOLLOW THE AMBULANCE." Lacus yelled towards Athrun and with that they left towards the ambulance. On the way towards his car, Athrun saw something that made his heart go into guilt. He saw the gift that Kira had. Both the dolls were literally messed up you can't see the heads or the arms yet you can still see the message. "Kira why did you ignored us?" that was the only thought Athrun had as he continued his way to his car and later following the ambulance.

**End of Chapter 2.**

So what did you guys think please be honest.


	3. Returning to the Past

**So I take it that was a bad chapter? Anyways I put Kira in a car accident wth am i gonna do next.Talk about a Love Triangle.I got so many idea's from a chinese show called Twin of Brothers.But i dont think they actually apply to Gundam Seed so ya i'll try usin them in another story.Wakaka so heres chapter 3**

**Disclamer: I dont own any of the gundam seed characters,ships etc.BUT I DO OWN GUNDAM MODELS AND POSTERS hey its the thought that counts (my friend told me to add that part so i did listen to her)**

**Chapter 3: Returning to your old self**

As the ambulance speeds through traffic trying to rush to the hospital. Lacus Clyne is sitting there wondering what forced Kira to run away from them."Kira why?Why did you run away from us when we called you?" Lacus thought to herself. 10 Minutes later they finally reached the hospital and Kira was rushed to emergancy. Lacus was sitting still on one spot as Athrun walked into the spot."Lacus where's Kira?" Athrun asked franticaly."Athrun, Kira's in surgery now." Lacus told her fiance."WHAT!" Athrun yelled. The sudden raise of voice made her shrink back in fear."Im sorry Lacus its just that Kira's been acting weird lately." Athrun apoligized and with that they fell into a complete silence. After about what seemed liked days.Kira finally came out of the surgery."Docter how is he?" Lacus asked."He's fine now thanks to his genes.If he wasent a coordinator he would of been dead by then.Other then that he should be fine." and with that the Docter left. Days passed and Kira still didnt wake up from his deep sleep.Lacus has been watching over him for all those days."Kira why have you been acting so weird lately around us?Ever since we came back to earth you've been like this." Lacus asked.Kira has been listening to this since he just woke up."Lacussss..." Kira said barely above a whisper."KIRA! DOCTER!DOCTER!" Lacus yelled."What is OH MY GOD YOUR AWAKE!" with that the docter. Few days later Kira was out and about."

Kira was at home playing on his Nintendo Gamecube playing Super Smash Bro Melee (WAKAKA I OWN BOTH FINALLY SOMETHING I OWN) he was facing 3 Level Nine Falco's and beating them badly using Marth.He used the sword dance technique followed by the Shield Braker.The door bell suddenly rang just then.He ran to the after pausing.There he saw his former captain on the Archangel."Captain? What are you doing here?" Kira asked her. "Oh I heard from Lacus that you got into a car accident, are you alright?" Murrue asked."Yes im fine captain" Kira answered back."Please Kira its been a year since I was the captain just call me Murrue now" Murrue told him. " Alright then.Murrue what did you say you wanted me to know on the phone? Since now I dont think I can go since it already passed." Kira asked.  
"Well Kira its just that intelligaince has told us that the Blue Cosmos are acting up again.They cant seem to come to the fact that there's a peace treaty between the Coordinators and the Naturals." Murrue said in a sad voice. "What does this have to do with me?" Kira answered curiously. "Well me and Andrew have been talking over the time and we decided that with the co-operation with ORB we plan to make a special force commited to keeping the peace that you and many others have made." Murrue told him. "Oh." that was all Kira managed to say. "Who else have you told of this?" Kira asked."Well we did tell the former CIC Mirialla Haww and the Buster Pilot.Dearka I believe? We also got the others." She told him. "I guess I will.Its not like I have anything to lose now." Kira said "Especially now that I lost Lacus." Kira thought to himself.

"All right come with me then." Murrue said. "Where are we going?" he asked."Were going back to the Archangel." Murrue answered."What will I do about Lacus and Athrun and what would I do back on the Archangel? I dont even have a mobile suit." Kira said "Well for one Kira you do have a mobile suit.I'll show you it later and you dont have to worry about Lacus and Athrun we managed to erase their memory." Murrue said in a matter-of-fact-tone."What? How?" Kira asked suprised."Well over the one year of peace we came upon some new technology that lets us erase peoples memorys using waves of energy that are not harmful.Suprisingly its only harmful to some humans." Murrue asked."Oh alright then." Kira said."I guess im going back to the time when I went to war.Back to the time that I hated, but this time im doing it to protect the ones I care about." Kira thought to himself.

**-On the Archangel-**

As Kira walks down the hallways of the ship he finds himself walking towards a mobile suit similiar to the Freedom Gundam."Kira this is your new mobile suit." Murrue said from behind."I thought that the Freedom got destroyed how did it?" Kira asked. "You were right the Freedom did get destroyed this is the new model.This is the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom.The improvements is that instead of the normal shield this has a Beam Shield Generator which blocks off plasma and beam attacks.You have 2 instead of 1 beam rifle which like the buster combines into one powerfull rifle.Then instead of the plasma cannons on the wings it has the DRAGOON system which you faced when you were facing Cruset.It also now has more speed making it more deadly then before." Murrue explained."I guess its back to war then." Kira said."Yes it is time." Murrue said as she walked back to the bridge leaving Kira there looking at his new gundam."Strike Freedom huh? I guess theres no turning back now." Kira said as he left for his sleeping quarters.

**Author- Kira's gone back to war.Lacus and Athrun forgot him.Also i know that Strike Freedom come's in, in Gundam Seed Destiny but i just couldnt resist bringing it into Gundam Seed so yah.I hope next chapter is better anyways.**


End file.
